On Both Sides of the Line
by Hitokun
Summary: They're enemies, friends, lovers, and so much more. Not even the tides of war can wash away what they have. A 50 themes 1 sentence thing I picked up form an LJ page. - Mia x Micaiah - yuri


On Both Sides of the Line

--

* * *

**1. Romance**

Neither Micaiah nor Mia has ever had a real romance, but despite the circumstances they know they can make it work.

**2. Unrequited Love**

Mia had never known what an unrequited love felt like, but as she watched Sothe and Micaiah talking animatedly around the fire, she suddenly knew the pain that so many speak of.

**3. Dawn**

Micaiah wonders why people call her the "Goddess of Dawn" when Mia is obviously more radiant than any dawn can be.

**4. Addiction**

No one dared to question Mia's mood as she bounced around camp, her bright personality just bubbling over, but Heather did ask her what kind of drug she was on and she could only reply with: "Micaiah".

**5. Loss**

Everyone was at a loss for words when Micaiah was the first one to welcome Mia back from the battlefield: flinging herself at the trueblade, knocking her over with a staggering kiss; everyone was staring and speechless, especially Sothe...

**6. Love at first sight**

It was love at first sight when piercing gold met vibrant emerald, an attraction that spanned across the sea of soldiers, drawing them together, but a painful realization struck as they crossed paths as enemies.

**7. Money**

Slamming her cup of ale down on the table, Mia decided that being a mercenary wasn't about the money, but about all the pretty girls like Micaiah that made her job all the more worthwhile.

**8. Time**

They never had any time to themselves in this time of war, so once, just once, they wished that time would stop for a minute, a second, anything to give them more time.

**9. Music**

In their tent, Mia and Micaiah danced blissfully, not hearing the music, the tempo or the rhythm, but they knew the name of the song: Love.

**10. Shadow**

In the hustle and bustle amidst battle preparations, Mia grabbed Micaiah into the dark shadows of the night, giving her silver haired maiden a kiss that might very well be their last.

**11. Light**

What amazed Micaiah was the fact that Mia was so light in her arms as she ran; maybe it was the adrenaline that coursed through her veins, or maybe it was the blood that Mia was losing as the seconds passed.

**12. Darkness**

As a light sage, Micaiah ponders the irony as she embraces the darkness in her heart, wondering if her thoughts about Mia were supposed to be this strange, this impure.

**13. Night**

Night-time is Mia's favourite time of day, because after months of searching, she finally found out where Micaiah takes her nightly baths.

**14. Dreams**

Mia asked Micaiah if she had any bad dreams and the silver haired girl couldn't help but blush, biting her lip as her voice became a bit huskier, whispering, "It was bad, a very bad dream and you were in it..."

**15. Nightmares**

Mia always used to have nightmares, wake up the next morning and pretend that everything was okay, but ever since Micaiah started singing her to sleep, Mia could drift off and wake up the next morning, smiling genuinely for the first time in only Goddess know how long.

**16. Torture**

Micaiah loves to torture Mia as she walks in front of the mercenary with a little more sway in her hips and a little extra something in her smile reminding her all the while that she wouldn't get any...until tonight, of course.

**17. Hair**

Seeing the enemy general for the first time, Mia has an irresistible urge to kiss those supple pink lips while she runs her fingers through those silky silver tresses.

**18. Sweets**

Mia had her share of sweet treats in her childhood, but by far, Micaiah was her utmost favourite.

**19. Giving**

Mia's in a giving mood when she gives Sothe two black eyes instead of one for making Micaiah cry.

**20. Angel**

Mia's eyes flutter open, and a radiant figure comes into view, an absolute angel in her eyes, so Mia asks, "Am I in heaven?", but Micaiah quickly tells her that's she's been imprisoned by Daein's army.

**21. Daydreams**

Mia still dreams of the day she'll meet her white clad adversary, but for the meantime, she looks forward to the day where she'll be able to meet that silver haired maiden once again.

**22. In five years**

"In five years, will we still be together?" Mia asks worriedly, but Micaiah promises that they will be, sealing their pact with a kiss.

**23. Demon**

Micaiah thinks that she is a demon, a being not worthy of love, but Mia comes along and shows her that there's more to being human than the kind of blood that runs in your veins.

**24. Loneliness**

Micaiah is never lonely when Mia is around, because with her, Micaiah doesn't need any other friends.

**25. Friendship**

Mia didn't want to be friends, nothing close to that, so when she expressed her feelings to Micaiah, the silver haired girl was a little shocked and breathless from the kiss, but nevertheless, accepted Mia's offer with parted lips.

**26. Trust**

It was a rare occasion for Mia, taking a bath together with Micaiah that is...and the older girl trusted Mia to wash her back, but Mia had better plans in mind, breaching that trust, making the sage scream louder than she herself ever could.

**27. Jealousy**

Heather sighs, watching Mia and Micaiah enviously as she wonders why she can't catch herself a pretty girl.

**28. Insult**

Mia tried out a pick-up line on Micaiah, saying with the utmost conviction, "Instead of the Goddess of Dawn, you're much more suited to be the Goddess of Beauty!"; then came Micaiahs stoic reply: "Was that an insult?"

**29. Hate**

_'Should I hate Micaiah? Or should I hate myself for falling so irrevocably in love with her?' _Mia thinks to herself as she stands on the frontlines, her target standing only a few feet away, those accursed beautiful silver locks fluttering in the wind.

**30. Logic**

Mia had successfully captured Daein's commander, smuggling Micaiah to an inn, so she could thoroughly have her way with the girl, only to return her the next morning, bringing many people to question Mia's logic, but who ever said love was logical?

**31. Beauty**

Micaiah was Mia's goddess, but the sage felt Mia was more deserving of the title 'goddess', since the swordswoman certainly looked like one, with her pert lips, well endowed bosom and her long, slender legs.

**32. Magic**

There was no magic in the words, "I love you", but the two said it every chance they got, knowing that their days were certainly numbered.

**33. Truth**

Everyone knew the truth, you see, about Mia and Micaiah, except for Sothe, who was obviously in denial since Micaiah left him for another girl, a truly crushing blow to his ego.

**34. Lies**

Mia collapses, sobs shaking her slender frame as she strokes Micaiahs blood matted hair gently, willing the girl to wake from her eternal slumber, "Micaiah, you promised...you liar!"

**35. Silence**

Lying in the darkness, Micaiah calls out to the cot across the tent, but she gets nothing save silence in return, thinking that Mia's asleep...then, that's the point where the sage sighs and says, "Maybe...Someday I'll tell you how much I love you."

**36. Betrayal**

Tormod always thought Micaiah would end up with Sothe in the end, but he was just all the more confused when Micaiah betrayed her own side and started batting for the other team, getting a couple more home runs than Sothe could ever get.

**37. Color**

To Micaiah, her own silver hair was dull and uninteresting, but upon meeting Mia, she felt like her life finally had some color in it.

**38. Glass**

The line was thin, thinner than a cracked pane of glass and when was it that they fell in, stepped over the line and became more than just friends?

**39. Blood**

Mia could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she walked into their tent to find Micaiah wearing only her socks.

**40. Snow**

Micaiah shivers and suddenly, a sharp gasp escapes her lips as strong arms wrap themselves around her and she feels warm, using Mia as her cover against the wintry winds.

**41. Wings**

They were surrounded on all sides, but Mia held Micaiah protectively, wishing that she had wings so they could just fly to another place, a place without war.

**42. Guilt**

Micaiah couldn't feel even a tinge of guilt as she said her goodbyes to Sothe; because Mia was someone she couldn't afford to lose, because losing Mia would mean losing her own soul.

**43. Humour**

Mia's sense of humour was one of the things that Micaiah loved about the mercenary, but sometimes, Micaiah wanted to hear Mia's bell-laughter just a little more often.

**44. Loyalty**

None of the Greil mercenaries knew why Mia had abandoned them, but when they saw the melancholic swordsmaster accompany the body of Daein's fallen Goddess, they finally knew where her loyalties lay.

**45. Injury**

Nothing hurt Micaiah more than seeing Mia spar with Ike, since the trueblade not only sustained severe injuries in the fight, but also seemed like she enjoyed getting wounded.

**46. The Future**

Micaiah is afraid of the future, of the things that would happen when time passes them by, since she was one of the branded, she would undoubtedly live a long life, perhaps even a life where she would outlive Mia, but a life without Mia certainly wasnt worth living.

**47. Breakup**

Sothe wanted to settle the score with Mia for stealing his girlfriend, but as he witnessed their steamy relationship, he was thunderstruck, finally seeing why Micaiah wanted to break up with him.

**48. Innocence**

Mist's innocence was lost the day she discovered Mia and Micaiah under the covers of the same cot, tangled in each other's arms, their clothes strewn on the floor below them, .

**49. Rejection**

Ike always wondered why Mia kept turning down all those confessions of love from a cast of very strong and handsome men, but when he saw how the swordswoman looked at Micaiah, he understood.

**50. Death**

Mia said that nothing, not even death could part them, and she was right; cradling Micaiah's cold body in her arms, she whispered, "We won't be apart, not even in death, because I'll be with you, so just wait."

* * *

**A/N:** Totally rushed it. Some are corny and some just plain don't make sense, so bear with me, please. 50 themes is harder than I thought o.o and well, it's a first for me: doing Mia x Micaiah, so I hope everything's in order and that you enjoyed this :)

Please review :D


End file.
